The prior art in model track for model vehicles often require skill and dexterity to assemble one track section with another. Also, in manufacture of prior model track sections for model vehicles, the fabrication of conductor strips or rails usually involve one or more forming operations, resulting in strips requiring a specific orientation for assembly with the roadbed body. Obviously, the rail forming operations and specific orientation of rails relative to bodies involve manufacturing time and expense.